


A Family of Fond Memories

by cx_shhhh



Series: The Adventures of Prince Grantaire and Sir Enjolras [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They have kids now, it's just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cx_shhhh/pseuds/cx_shhhh
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire, now married for a while, spend some time with their children.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: The Adventures of Prince Grantaire and Sir Enjolras [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	A Family of Fond Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The OCs and this entire AU were created with [yayee-prsp](https://yayee-prsp.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> 

“Papa, where’s Father going?”

Grantaire picks up his daughter and grins at her before kissing her on the nose. “Adri, your father has some very important battle strategy training to do with his fellow knights. Him, Uncle Courf, and Uncle Ferre need to do this every week to make sure all of us stay safe if I mess up.”

Adrienne blinks blue eyes once, twice before reaching up and plopping Grantaire’s crown on her own head. It falls over her head, making her push it up out of her eyes. “When I grow up, I wanna be strong like Father. I wanna fight with a big sword like his!”

Laughing, Grantaire tousles her hair, black and curly like his own, and picks up two wooden swords. He hands one to Adrienne and exclaims, “En garde!”

Adrienne’s delighted yell echoes through the throne room as she swings her sword around. Grantaire lets her “win” and falls to the floor, surrendering when Adrienne points her sword at her neck. “I win!”

“Alright, little kitten. But not before I do  _ this! _ ” Grantaire stands up and reaches out to tickle his daughter, giggles escaping her when his fingers make contact with her waist. She squeals, “Papa! Stop it!”

The two collapse side-by-side, Adrienne curling into her father’s side. She whispers as if telling a secret, “You’re so much fun. Father always goes out and does planning stuff, and Alex never plays with me.”

At the mention of his son, Grantaire winces, knowing Alexandre would much rather sit in the library and read all day than play with toy swords with his sister. “Adri, we all have our duties to fulfill for this kingdom. I’m busy too, making boring agreements with other kingdoms and ensuring our loyal subjects are well.”

“Okay, Papa. Then what is my duty?” Adrienne asks, curious. Grantaire pokes her soft cheek, earning a squeal. “Your duty is to be the loving daughter of your father and myself and the loving sister of Alex. For now, of course. When you get older, you can ask your father to show you all the cool tricks with his sword.”

Adrienne smiles, showing her teeth and the large gap in front. “Yay! I wanna be brave like Father. He’s so awesome.”

Grantaire gasps and holds a hand to his chest as if offended. “What? Am I not awesome too?”

“No, Papa, you are  _ fun _ ,” Adrienne says as she rolls her eyes. She leans in close, “But you’re also pretty awesome.”

* * *

A while later, the heavy doors open and a boy walks in. He brushes a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes and says, “Papa, it’s time for dancing lessons.”

Grantaire smiles warmly at him, accompanying his children to the ballroom. “Alex, did you learn anything new today?”

Alex grins back at him. “Feuilly actually dragged me out of the library, so he and Éponine could show me the armory.”

Adrienne stomps her foot and pouts. “Why does Alex get to see the armory while I have to stay inside?”

Their father sighs, rubbing his cheek and bending down. “Alex is older, Adri. Soon, you’ll be able to do the same, but for the time being, we need to keep many pairs of eyes on you.”

Clapping his hands, Grantaire signals Musichetta to begin playing the music before straightening his coat. “The tutor is sick, so I’ll be teaching you. Bahorel, if anyone seeks my attention, let them in.”

Without further ado, Grantaire bows to his son, grasping his hand while struggling a little because the height difference between a ten-year-old and a grown man is rather inconvenient. They manage though, Alex obviously having picked up the skill rather quickly. Adrienne observes with wide eyes, as if dancing were a magical concept to her. Before the next piece could begin, Alex is grinning like he knows something Grantaire doesn’t. Grantaire looks at him curiously and jumps when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

Even after a decade of marriage and many years prior of being in love, Grantaire still blushes in the close proximity of Enjolras. It’s like his cheeks have a Pavlovian reflex to being so close to his husband. “Enjolras! Did your meeting end early?”

Enjolras leans down to press a quick kiss to Grantaire’s lips, revelling in the shouts of “Ewww, that’s gross!” from their children. He replies, “Early? No. Time must have passed faster for you than for me.”

Grantaire watches fondly as his husband goes and hugs their kids, greeting them both by kissing their cheeks and ruffling their hair. His fond expression quickly turns to confusion as Enjolras nods at Musichetta, prompting her to start playing again. “Wha-”

He’s silenced when Enjolras steps close, offering a hand to him. Grantaire doesn’t hesitate to take it, laughing a bit when Enjolras presses a tender kiss to the back. Enjolras murmurs, “Dance with me, love? For old times’ sake.”

It’s so easy to remember why Grantaire fell in love with this handsome and chivalrous man in the first place, who looks as inspiring speaking words of encouragement and justice before charging into battle as standing in front of Grantaire and asking him for a dance. Enjolras’s blue gaze is loving and challenging, like he’s daring Grantaire to be swept up in his arms.

Grantaire smiles broadly up at Enjolras and places his other hand on his shoulder, gasping a little when a hand finds his waist. He follows where Enjolras leads, both of them very familiar with this particular dance. Enjolras twirls them expertly around the room, dipping Grantaire dramatically like he’s apt to do sometimes. When their hands fall, Grantaire leans into his husband, sharing another short kiss. The entire time, Alex and Adrienne have fallen silent, staring in awe while not wanting to blink and miss their parents’ display of love and affection.

Adrienne bounds over, jumping straight into Enjolras’s arms. “Father, Papa, that was so beautiful.”

Enjolras squeezes her tightly and pecks her forehead. He replies, “Maybe someday, you’ll find someone who loves you like I love your father. But in the meantime, you get to love your family.”

Adrienne scrunches her nose. “I don’t wanna find love. I wanna become a knight like you.”

Grantaire has to smile at that because he knew from the moment he first held his daughter and heard her powerful wail that she would be incredible atop a horse and wielding a sword. He turns when he feels Alex tugging on his coat. The boy asks shyly, “Papa, will you teach me how to dance like that? It looked like you were flying in Father’s arms.”

His son on the other hand, as soft spoken and diligent as he is, definitely has a spark that could very well be ignited sitting at a table while debating the terms of one treaty or another. Grantaire answers, “Of course, my darling boy. As long as you enjoy it, I will be happy to spend that time with you.”

Alex beams and hugs him before tugging his sister down from Enjolras’s arms and racing out of the ballroom together. Grantaire watches them leave and allows his husband to wrap an arm around his waist to guide him to their rooms. Enjolras’s resonant voice speaks up. “My love, we have raised two beautiful children and kept the kingdom in order. We can do  _ anything _ .”

Grantaire tilts his head up to kiss him. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, here’s my [Tumblr](http://cx-shhhh.tumblr.com/) if you like my content.  
> 


End file.
